Ultimate Super Saiyan
by NebStorm
Summary: Corun is a Saiyan who was blasted to a new planet with no memory of who he is by Freeza, but he still remembers his name. Deera who is a sentient of the planet he is on teaches him martial arts and more importantly how to transform his body into an Ultimate. I do not own DBZ!


**Neb: So now we move to Corun the brother of Akorn from my Cyber Super Saiyan fic**

**Corun: He does not own DBZ  
**

**Neb: Review to your hearts content.**

The Ultimate Super Saiyan

During the time Frieza fired a Ki blast at the Saiyan planet Vegita seven saiyan elites whom King Vegita left behind on his attack incase if he would fail put all of their power into shielding the planet and failed. Though everyone else had died these elite warriors had survived the explosion, however the seven Saiyans became separated from each other. They are now lost on different worlds. This is the story of the Saiyan Elite Corun and how he became an endangered species.

Ch. 1

A man with black spiky hair and Dark brown eyes woke up in a daze on the planet Mayo. He looked up at the dark night sky while he laid in the sand. A woman with white hair and pink eyes with little antlers on her head and pail skin was looking down on him. "Corun are you all right." The girl had a concerned look on her face when she saw his confusion toward the name he was called. "I assumed your name was Corun, because it is written on your write glove." Corun looked at the glove and smiled at finally knowing something about himself. "I don't remember who I am," Corun replied. "That's just great," She pouted, "After I just swam through the ocean to save you and gave you mouth to mouth I have to find out you can't remember who you are." "Who are you anyway," Corun asked. "Me? I am Deera one of the top ten martial artists of this planet. I'm the third best to be precise." Corun was astonished by this. "On the planet," he repeated. Deera smiled at his amazement. "Do you like martial arts?" Corun thought for a moment and answered "I would like to try it out." She smiled again all right then I will take you to my dojo. "Wow I have my first disciple," she squealed to herself.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At the dojo Corun prepared himself for his first challenge. Deera stood in front of him prepared to fight. "You're my first challenge, but you should have other disciples working for you." Deera smiled at Corun. "Well everyone usually learns the techniques from their parents or other relative. Except you don't have the luxury to learn from your parents, so be ready to prepare yourself." Deera moved in swinging a high kick at Corun. Corun blocked it on instinct, but that didn't stop a second faster kick to his chest. Corun was knocked back to the ground. He got back up now angry and started swinging punches at her. Deera avoided every punch and swung one of her own. Corun caught it and threw her with all his strength sending her flying into a wall. She bounced of the wall and flew at Corun forcing him into a defensive position. They both were now swinging punches and kicks at each other until Corun knocked Deera to the ground. Deera flip kicked Corun sending him flying to the ground and then she jumped on top of him and forced him into submission. "You're better at fighting than I thought," Deera complimented. Corun sat up when she got off him. "Not really I only relied on instinct during that fight," Corun replied. "Then I will just have to help you hone that instinct and help you transform into a powerful warrior," Deera preached.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Corun learned all sorts of new techniques from Deera and as soon as he gained (or regained) control of his Ki he started coming up with his own techniques. After four months of learning from Deera they were ready to face each other again. "Don't hold anything back," demanded Corun. Deera shrugged then smiled. Deera charged her Ki and then transformed. Her small antlers became larger and she became taller. Her pink eyes began to glow as a green aura enveloped her body. Her white hair grew longer and her pail skin became darker. "So how do you like my transformation," Deera asked. Corun was stunned by this. "How did you do that," he asked. "It's a ritual that martial artists on my planet perform. First we drink from the sacred golden dragon bowl. Then we find true acceptance in ourselves." "What do you mean by true acceptance," Corun pressed. Deera put a finger on a pink mark that formed on her when she transformed. "This marking is for the acceptance of loss. I gained it along with my transformation when my parents died by the former ruler of the planet. His name was Darkon and he was a powerful force to be reckoned with. We hold a martial arts tournament every year to celebrate in honor all of the martial artists who died fighting him." Corun was now excited. "I want to join this tournament, when is it?" Deera smiled at his motivation and transformed back now that there was a more important thing. It is a month from now and if you want to stand a chance I think it is time you did the ritual.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

All of the Mayons were glaring at Corun as he was walking through the temple of fighters. He followed Deera close behind, because a part of him was afraid and another part wanted them to attack, so he can end there miserable existence. Corun was even more afraid of that part. It has been talking to him in his sleep telling him to find a ship and then kill Deera and her race, but Corun wasn't going to allow that side of him to gain control. Deera helped him through agonizing nights were for some reason he coughed up blood and was filled with pain. His other side told him that it was the three moons of the planet all trying to transform him, but his body couldn't handle all of their strong pulls on him. Corun made his way to a gold bowl with a dragon engraved on it. Deera stepped over to a pitcher that looked the same, but not as old. She poured water from the pitcher into the bowl and handed it to Corun. Corun drank from the bowl and then put it back. Corun had performed the ritual and now all he needed was true acceptance to become Ultimate.


End file.
